A Little Harmless Demonstration
by rhymenocerous
Summary: After what started out as a little harmless demonstration in the library of Archford Academy, Lindsay can't quite seem to keep her mind off of her husband. A D/L Post-Episode story for 7x17: Do or Die. Rating increased from K to M for Chapter 2.
1. A Little Harmless Demonstration

**A/N: Okay, so I know that this Post-Ep is a few days late… but I have a good excuse! Well, not really. This is what happens when I have a social life. No time for writing, although that doesn't stop the ideas from bouncing around in my head like a pin ball on speed.**

**I was so completely overwhelmed with the response I got from my first ever post-ep story that I decided to give it another go. Hopefully I'm not just a one-hit wonder and you guys actually enjoy this one too...**

**I had about a thousand ideas for this one because the episode was just full of wonderful little moments – and I'm talking about the whole cast here, not just Danny and Lindsay (although their moments really were my favourites)! I apologize if it's kind of disjointed - it was written in a bit of a rush. I wanted to get it up for you all before I talked myself out of posting it altogether.**

**So, with that being said... Enjoy!**

* * *

"Babe, do me a favour and hop up on that table."

Lindsay nodded her head, tucking her flashlight into her pocket before she placed her hands on the tabletop and hoisted herself up, the battered and worn wood creaking slightly beneath her. She watched as Danny took a moment to examine the position of the handprints they'd found on the surface of the smaller desk across from her.

"Yeah, see the hands would have been like this," he said, placing his hands on the table on either side of her legs, his thumbs barely grazing her thighs. She leaned back and rested on her hands, her pulse quickening as Danny stepped into her, positioning himself between her knees. She could feel his eyes on her, his gaze dropping to the barest hint of cleavage exposed at the neck of her coral coloured top. He lifted his head. Their eyes met. She felt his breath hot against her skin. There was no mistaking the glint of desire she saw flashing in his blue eyes as he brazenly thrust toward her, mimicking the action that would have inflicted those deep indentations on the wall. She should know – the walls of their apartment had similar scars hidden behind strategically placed pieces of furniture from the abuse they'd inflicted during countless moments of intense passion.

She was all too aware of the fact that had they not been in the middle of a library – at a high school, no less – he would have had no qualms about taking her right then and there.

"Like that." He grinned at her, his eyes dancing with ill-concealed mirth after his brief demonstration. "Looks like there was a little extracurricular activity goin' on back here, huh?"

She glanced down at their familiar and intimate positions, sighing inwardly at the knowledge that their day had only really just begun and the prospect of getting him into a similar position in a more appropriate location was still several long hours away.

"Yeah," she agreed as Danny took a step back, allowing her to hop down from her perch. He turned his head and busied himself with glancing around at the debris scattered on the floor of the small, secluded alcove. He was trying to hide it, but she caught the tiny smirk on his face. He'd enjoyed their little moment just as much as she had.

* * *

Sitting on a stool in the layout room where piles of evidence from the Olivia Prescott case were strewn all over the table top, Lindsay closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. Little moments flashed through her mind. They were nothing out of the ordinary; on any other day they would have seemed inconsequential. But not today. Today they had served to torture and torment her. It was as if fate was toying with her, seeing how far she could be pushed before she couldn't take it anymore and she snapped, jumping her husband right in the middle of the lab.

His chest pressed against her back for the merest fraction of a second as he reached around behind her while they were examining evidence in the layout room.

Her foot inadvertently brushing against his under the table of the conference room as the team met to debrief on their findings.

His toned body straining against the second-skin fabric of his blue t-shirt as he stretched his back after so many hours spent hunched over his computer. _Of all the days for him to forgo his recent trend of wearing looser-fitting button down shirts to work_, Lindsay thought with a sigh.

She'd been purposefully avoiding him all afternoon, knowing that if she wasn't careful the dull ache of longing that had begun back in the library would quickly swell up like an orchestral crescendo of desire in the pit of her stomach. She just had to steer clear of him for one more hour and she'd be scot free.

Feeling a twinge of thirst in the back of her throat, she peeled the latex gloves from her hands and tossed them into the garbage before she headed to the break room. She was just getting herself a bottle of water from the fridge when Jo walked in with a bemused smile on her face.

"What's that look for?" Lindsay inquired, hopping up to sit on the edge of the counter while twisting the screw-top lid from her beverage.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing," Jo replied absently as she filled her mug to the brim with piping hot coffee. "Just had an interesting conversation with your hubby, that's all."

"Oh really?" Lindsay asked. "What about?"

Jo smiled at her over the rim of her mug. "You, actually." Lindsay raised her eyebrows, her curiosity piqued.

"Me?"

Jo nodded before taking a cautious sip of the scalding liquid. "I was just asking him if he knew whether you really had been a cheerleader in high school, or if you were just humouring me earlier," she replied.

"Oh? And what did he say?"

"He grinned at me like a loon and told me to mind my own damn business," Jo said. She grinned slyly, clasping her cup between her hands and leaning back against the countertop adjacent to where Lindsay was perched. "Kinda gave me the impression that he'd seen your pom-poms firsthand."

Lindsay nearly choked on her mouthful of water, covering her mouth with her hand as she hacked and coughed, trying to keep her drink from making a reappearance. "Jo!" she finally managed to sputter.

"Oh relax, Lindsay. Your secret is safe with me," Jo assured her with a knowing wink. "I have to say I'm impressed – you're not nearly as straight-laced as you seem. I guess it's true what they say; it's always the quiet ones."

Lindsay gaped at her co-worker. A thousand sharp retorts sprung to mind but died on the tip of her tongue. Instead she blushed and shook her head. "You can blame Danny for that," she said, smiling shyly at the older woman who let out a bark of delighted laughter.

"So he unlaced you good and proper, did he?" Jo chuckled. "It was the same for me and my ex. I was quiet as a church mouse until he came along." She let out a wistful sigh. "Too bad things didn't work out between us, because Lord have mercy -" she feigned a swoon and fanned herself with her hand. "That man could tie me in knots when he wanted to." The two women shared a smile and Jo took another sip of her coffee, regarding Lindsay speculatively once again. "Made working with him real hard sometimes," she said. "We'd find ourselves alone in a secluded spot. No one else around. He'd look at me _that way_…"

Lindsay narrowed her eyes at Jo. "He _told_ you about the library?"

"He may have mentioned finding evidence there that suggested that a couple was having sex," Jo said with an unaffected shrug of her shoulders. "Muttered something about a little harmless demonstration before he suddenly got all coy and flustered. So I made an educated guess which you -" she jabbed a finger in Lindsay's direction, "- just confirmed for me."

"Nothing happened!" Lindsay said somewhat defensively. "We… I… he…"

"I'm not saying anything did happen," Jo assured her. "You're both professionals. I know that." She smiled at Lindsay and patted her hand. "Doesn't mean you didn't want it to though, does it?"

She gave Lindsay a wink before shifting her attention at something – or rather someone – over Lindsay's shoulder. "Hey, Danny."

Lindsay turned to see Danny leaning against the doorframe. "Jo," he said with a nod of his head. Then his eyes were fixed on Lindsay. Even from across the room she could practically feel the sexually charged tension crackling like electricity between them. She saw his Adam's Apple bob as he swallowed hard, averting his gaze to look anywhere but at her. In that moment she knew that she was not the only one that had been plagued by lust all afternoon. "Hey, babe," he said, blushing and coughing to clear his throat when his voice came out in a croak that would put a pubescent boy to shame. "You busy?"

"Just taking a break. Why?"

"Oh… I just wanted to make sure we were still on for tonight," he mumbled, shoving his hands deep into his pockets and rocking back and forth on his heels. "We got reservations for seven o'clock… you think you'll be ready to go by then?"

_I'm ready to go right now cowboy_, she thought. She caught herself before the words escaped her lips, electing to nod her assent instead. "I'll be ready," she said aloud.

"You two got a date night tonight?" Jo inquired. "What's the occasion?"

Lindsay smiled shyly. "Um, it's our anniversary," she said.

"Lord. Well I didn't know that!" exclaimed Jo. "Congratulations you guys! How long?"

"Two years… and she's not sick of me yet," Danny said, a wide grin on his face. "Guess I must be doing something right, huh?"

Jo smiled, her eyes glinting with amusement as she glanced back and forth between husband and wife. "You know what? Why don't you guys just go," she offered, raising her hands to ward off their protests. "No, I'm serious. You've got less than an hour left on your shifts. I can finish up for you in layout, Lindsay. And I'm sure that whatever you were working on will still be there in the morning, Danny."

"You're sure?" Lindsay asked hesitantly. "We don't want to take advantage…"

"My offer is going once… going twice…" Jo sing-songed.

"Alright! Alright!" Lindsay laughed "We'll go!"

"That's more like it," Jo said with a satisfied nod of her head. "You kids have fun." She winked at Lindsay and gave Danny a pat on the arm as she passed him in the doorway. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" she called out over her shoulder as she walked away down the hall toward the layout room. "And stay away from libraries!"

Danny gaped at Jo's retreating form before he turned to his wife. "How did she…? Did you…? Because I didn't…" He broke off, giving his head a shake before he grinned mischievously at her. "Why do I get the feeling we just got busted doing something incredibly naughty before we even got a chance to do it?" he asked as he crossed the room to stand in front of her.

"I know. Where's the fun in that?" Lindsay giggled, her insides twisting as Danny placed his hands on the countertop on either side of her legs, his thumbs gently caressing her thighs as he stepped between her knees. She slid her hands up his arms and over his shoulders, lacing her fingers together around the back of his neck, pulling him close and pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"So, what do you say we get outta here?" he asked, moving his hands to rest on her hips. "We got an hour to kill before dinner… any suggestions as to what kind of trouble we can get into?"

"I may have an idea or two," Lindsay murmured. "You think we have time to make a quick stop at home and still make our reservation?"

"I was hoping you'd say that," Danny smirked before he bent his head to whisper in her ear. "I don't know about you, but I'm about ready to burst. I've been thinking about you all day, Montana. I want you so bad."

A delicious shiver ran up Lindsay's spine and she quickly untangled herself from their embrace and hopped down from the countertop, taking his hand and tugging him none too gently out the door and down the hallway, stopping only to grab their coats from their office before they headed to the elevator.

* * *

"Where are they off to in such a rush?"

Jo looked up from the evidence strewn across the layout table to see Mac standing in the doorway watching Danny and Lindsay dash passed the glass-walled room, frantically pulling their coats on as they hurried down the hallway.

"I'm just making an educated guess here," she said with a knowing smile, "But I'd say they're tying up some loose ends from this morning."

She laughed as Mac furrowed his brow in confusion before turning to watch as the elevator doors at the end of the hall slid open and Lindsay grabbed fistfuls of Danny's shirt, eagerly pulling him into the waiting elevator with her before the doors slid closed behind them.

**

* * *

So… after reading this, I'm wondering if it needs to be a two-shot. Or can I just let you all fill in the blanks? **

**I'd like to say a big thanks to the folks over at DLChem who kindly pointed out (I'm sorry but I can't remember who exactly posted it) that **_**Do or Die**_** aired exactly two years to the day after **_**Green Piece**_**, which would technically make it Danny and Lindsay's anniversary. I know that the show seems to have progressed a little further than that time-wise, but you know what? I just don't care!**

**Besides, it happens to coincide nicely with a little anniversary of my own. It's been exactly one year since I published my first story on FFNet, so I guess that makes it my (wait for it…) Fan-aversary! Yay! *does a little dance* God, I'm such a geek.  
**

**Anyways, I'd love to hear what you thought. Want more? We've got three weeks to kill before we get a new episode… let me know!**


	2. Demonstration, Anyone?

**A/N: Hello, all! **

**Wow. You have no idea how truly stunned I was to the reaction for Part One of this story. I threw the prospect of making this a Two-Shot as an afterthought, never even considering that anyone would take me up on it. Boy was I wrong! The masses have spoken, begging for me to come up with another chapter and that I make that chapter a little less… family friendly, shall we say? **

**So, by popular demand I have not only written a second chapter, but the rating on this one is changing from K+ to a much more adult M. Consider yourselves warned!**

**Thanks so much for all your support for my last two Post-Ep fics. I will do my best to continue with them as long as people still want to read them (and as long as we still have a show to base them on! Everyone cross your fingers for Season 8!).**

* * *

After grabbing their coats and escaping into the elevator, Danny and Lindsay had been forced to exercise nearly superhuman restraint when they found themselves making the long descent to the ground floor along with a car-full of passengers. Nodding greetings to vaguely familiar faces that came and went as the elevator made it's painfully slow journey to the lobby, they finally reached their destination and lunged into the freedom of the wide open atrium, walking out the front doors and down the crowded sidewalk at a pace that was only slightly faster than would be considered dignified under normal circumstances.

But these were not normal circumstances and at this particular moment in time, neither of them gave a damn about maintaining the illusion of control as they raced down into the jam-packed subway tunnel and onto the waiting train.

The subway was hot and nearly bursting with rush-hour commuters. It jerked as it began to pull out of the station and Danny grabbed onto the overhead bar running the length of the car to steady himself, wrapping his other arm around Lindsay's shoulders and pulling her tightly against his chest. She appreciated the protective gesture as he did his best to shield her from the jostling elbows of their fellow passengers, but their close proximity was driving her already overheated libido into overdrive and although she was never one for overt public displays of affection, she simply couldn't resist the urge to slide her hands around his waist, dipping her fingers into the back pockets of his jeans and giving his backside a firm squeeze.

She thanked her lucky stars that Danny had chosen to wear a longer jacket to work that morning, as she knew that even without her hands clutching at his butt, the friction generated by the motion of their bodies as the train lurched down the subterranean tracks did nothing more than fan the spark of arousal she knew he'd been fighting with all day. She glanced up at his face and saw that he was gnawing at his lip, his eyes skimming over the advertisements and route maps running the length of the car overhead as he tried valiantly to distract himself.

"Babe… you okay?" she asked.

She smiled when he flicked his gaze down to her and gave her a sheepish grin. "I'm fine," he replied. "Just… you know, try not to move too much, okay?"

Lindsay couldn't help the little surge of glee that swelled up inside of her. Apparently Danny wasn't the only one skilled at tying the other in knots and she felt something very close to pride at the knowledge that he too had been slowly simmering with desire all day long; desire for her and her alone. She acknowledged his request with a slight nod of her head and tried to put a little distance between the two of them - no easy feat when they were hemmed in on all sides by their fellow commuters.

"Better?" she asked, sliding her hands up to the small of his back, granting him a temporary reprieve from his torture.

"For now." He shot her a sly grin before lowering his head to press a chaste kiss to her temple. "But all bets are off once we get home. I been thinking about you all day, baby; about what I want to do with you. I want you so bad, Lindsay."

"Tell me," Lindsay breathed, her pulse quickening at his admission and the words were out of her mouth before her brain had time to catch up. "Tell me what you want to do."

Lindsay's eyes went wide and she knew she was blushing; she could feel her cheeks burning as Danny whispered all manner of filthy words in her ear. She marveled at his ability to turn her on so phenomenally without so much as a single touch.

_Lord have mercy… that man could tie me in knots when he wanted to._

Lindsay reflected on the words Jo had spoken to her not half an hour ago in the break room. Her coworker had been referring to her relationship with her ex-husband, but Lindsay marveled at how easily those words could be applied to the man in her own life – the man who frequently left her not only tied up in knots that would put a Boy Scout to shame, but completely breathless and unable to form a coherent sentence to save her life.

Such was her current predicament. She bit her lip and leaned heavily against him, her hands toying absently with the belt loops on the back of his jeans, trying to will herself not to simply grab his ass in her hands and tell the other commuters to either piss off and mind their own business or prepare themselves for a real show, because she was about ready to burst.

The rest of their journey passed in a blur for Lindsay. She was grateful that Danny at least had been paying attention as he coaxed her closer and closer to the brink with his verbal foreplay. Left up to her, they probably would have ended up in Timbuktu, so oblivious was she to her surroundings. But as the train rolled to a stop, Danny grabbed her hand and pulled her hastily through the doors and up the steps onto street level where he all but dragged her the remaining three blocks to their building.

Gaining entrance to their building, they had been forced to behave when they found themselves sharing the elevator up to their floor with their elderly neighbour who was intent on engaging them in a conversation. She inquired kindly after Lucy and their jobs, following them down the hall and lingering outside their door for several long minuntes as she talked animatedly about her grandson, her cats and her recent bowel ailments before finally toddling off to her own apartment a few doors down.

"Jesus Christ! I thought she'd never leave!" Danny muttered as he shoved open their front door and stepped inside, tossing his keys into the bowl they kept on a small table in the foyer.

"I like Mrs. Flemming," Lindsay said, following Danny inside and dropping her purse on the floor. "She's nice. A little chatty maybe, but she's very sweet to Lucy. And…mmph!"

Her sentence was cut off mid-stream as Danny claimed her mouth in a fiery kiss, his tongue desperately seeking hers. She moaned at his urgency, her hands winding around his neck as he pushed her back against the door, slamming it shut with a resounding bang. No longer hampered by the need for decorum, Lindsay ground her hips against his emergent erection and raked her fingers through his hair, eliciting a wanton groan from deep in his throat.

"Fuck, Linds. I've been wanting to do that all damn day," he panted heavily, breathless from their kiss. "I'm sorry that this isn't exactly the romantic seduction I had planned for tonight, but…"

"Uh huh. Whatever," Lindsay interrupted brusquely as she nipped and sucked her way along his jawline from his chin to his ear, her hands meandering down from his neck to wrestle with his belt buckle. "Less talking, Messer. Get your goddamn pants off. _Now_."

"Someone's in a hurry," Danny smirked as Lindsay swiftly conquered his belt and moved on to tug forcefully on his button and fly. "Whoa! Jesus, Montana. You got someplace to be?"

Lindsay huffed impatiently at him. "We've got dinner reservations, I want to call your mom and say goodnight to Lucy before she goes to bed… and I'm horny as hell thanks to you and your little stunt this morning."

"Well that makes two of us," Danny murmured in her ear before he lowered his head and ran his tongue along her collar bone while he turned his attention to getting her the hell out of her own jeans. With a practiced flick of his wrist, he unfastened her fly and slipped his hand into her pants, pressing his fingers against the soaking fabric of her panties.

Lindsay's breath hitched in her throat at Danny's touch. Her body ached for him and she needed more but at this particular moment in time words failed her, so great was her desire. Almost involuntarily she began to move her hips in time with his strokes, her body moving faster as his pace increased and finally he shoved aside the last barrier between them, slipping his fingers into her panties and between her slick folds, delving into her core while his thumb rubbed rough circles against her clit.

She could feel herself getting closer, the heavy weight of arousal settling in the pit of her stomach. But she didn't want to come like this. She'd waited all day for him and she'd be damned if she didn't come with him buried to the hilt inside of her. Summoning every ounce of self-control she could muster, she grabbed Danny's wrist and stilled his movements, both of them panting heavily as he looked to her for an explanation.

"What's the matter, baby? Don't you like that?" he asked.

She smiled coquettishly up at him through her lashes. "Oh no. I like it just fine, cowboy. It feels so good when you touch me like that. But…" She reached out and gave his rock hard member a firm squeeze, "… I can think of something else I'd like even better. So quit messing around and take me already."

Needing no further encouragement, Danny swiped his arm across the table top beside the door, sending the bowl of keys and various other items crashing to the floor before he hoisted Lindsay up and set her down on the now barren surface. Hooking his fingers into the waistband of her jeans and panties, he tore them from her legs while Lindsay freed him from his own constrictive clothing. Her fingers clutched at his hips as he plunged into her, plundering her mouth with his tongue and swallowing her screams of ecstasy as he rocked his pelvis against hers over and over again.

"More," she begged breathlessly, breaking their kiss and burying her face in his shoulder. "God, Danny… I need it harder! I need more!"

Placing his palms flat on the table on either side of her to brace himself, Danny quickened his pace, pounding into her as hard as he dared. Their laboured breathing and desperate cries of longing were quickly drowned out by the steady beat of the table slamming against the wall behind them and Danny hoped like hell that none of their neighbours had chosen this particular moment to wander down the hall because there was no mistaking what was going on in the Messer's apartment tonight.

Lindsay was quickly approaching the point of no return and that yearning ache had once again pooled in her belly, spreading throughout her body until she felt like a tightly coiled spring just waiting to be released. She ran her hands up under Danny's shirt and raked her nails down his back, shivering at the low, lusty groan her actions drew from her husband. She could hear his breath catching in his throat and feel his own body tensing, his movements reduced to short, jerky thrusts that hit the same, deep spot in her each time.

Unwilling and unable to hold back any longer, Lindsay sunk her teeth into the firm flesh of Danny's shoulder, stifling her screams of rapture while her body let go, trembling violently as her orgasm ripped through her. Little ripples of pleasure continued to course through her limbs as Danny got in a few more hearty thrusts before succumbing to his own climax. He let out a long, low groan and leaned heavily on his arms while pressing his face into the crook of her neck, his chest heaving from his efforts.

Finally catching his breath, he tenderly cupped her face in his hands, their lips meeting in a fervent and passionate kiss that was softer and sweeter - yet no less satisfying - than the heated collision of their bodies not moments ago.

"You okay?" Danny asked once they'd broken apart, their foreheads pressed together and their noses touching, both of them loathe to break their connection entirely. "I wasn't too rough?"

"No, baby. It was perfect," Lindsay assured him, her hands rubbing his back and soothing the red scratches she knew she'd left behind in her lust-induced frenzy. "It was exactly what I needed. But I think this poor table is on its last legs. It wasn't made to withstand our particular brand of rough love."

Danny chuckled and kissed her cheek. Pulling her into a tight hug, his eyes surveyed the damage they'd done to yet another wall and he let out a sigh. "I think we're gonna need some spackle and paint to fix this one," he observed. "It's not like we can put a bookshelf or a chair over here to hide it."

"Yeah, I think you're right," Lindsay agreed, turning to examine the deep gouges in the wall. She grinned up at Danny, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "You know what else I think?" she asked. "That those kids in the library… they got nothing on us, baby. I think we could teach them a thing or two, don't you?"

"God, no. I think those kids are getting more than enough sex education already, if you ask me," Danny chuckled. "Speaking of which… you threw out that Archford brochure, right?"

Lindsay nodded. "Definitely," she replied. "After what we saw today, there is no way Lucy is going to that school. Ever."

"Good," Danny said. "So a good, old-fashioned public school it is, then."

"Not so fast," Lindsay countered. "I still have a whole drawer full of brochures for other schools we need to talk about before we write off a private school all together. There's this one in Brooklyn that I really want you to take a look at. It's got a great science program and…" She broke off at the look of purest horror on Danny's face. With an indulgent smile, she pressed a kiss to his lips. "Relax, babe. We don't have to decide right this second. Besides, why are you so against her going to a private school? I went to one and I think I turned out okay."

Danny raised his eyebrows. "You did, huh?" he asked. "Really?"

"Really."

"And did you, um… I mean, was there like, a dress code?"

Lindsay smirked at her husband. "Are you trying to find out if I wore a uniform to school, Danny? Is that it?" she asked. Danny didn't have to say a word – the intense blush on his cheeks was answer enough for her. "You got a thing for girls in uniforms, huh? You're a dirty boy."

"I do not have a thing for girls in uniforms!" Danny protested before he lowered his head to whisper huskily in her ear. "I just got a thing for _you_ in uniforms. Your little cheerleader outfit was the hottest goddamn thing I have ever seen in my life. I nearly lost it today when Jo brought it up."

"Yeah, well I have yet to see you in your baseball uniform," Lindsay shot back. "And you promised… so if you ever want me to break out the pom-poms again you'd better be prepared to bust out your ball gear for me."

Danny let out a low, dirty chuckle and pressed a kiss to her neck. "So we know what we're doing when we get home after dinner." He pulled back and kissed the tip of her nose before checking his watch. "And on that note, we'd better get going or we're gonna miss our reservation. And you wanted to call Lucy before we leave, right?"

"Yeah, I do," Lindsay said as Danny helped her down from the table and they both began to gather their discarded clothing from the floor. Danny grabbed the phone from its cradle on the kitchen counter and tossed it to Lindsay.

"I'm just gonna get changed. You say your goodnights and then we'll switch so you can get ready, okay?"

"Okay." Lindsay began to dial, but paused midway through the number. "Baby?"

"Yeah?" Danny poked his head out of the bedroom door.

"Happy anniversary, Danny."

He smiled broadly at her and blew her a kiss. "Happy Anniversary right back at ya, Linds. I love you."

Lindsay beamed at him before she turned her attention back to the phone in her hand. As she resumed dialing her mother-in-law's number, she couldn't help but let her mind drift to the box buried in the back of their closet where she had stashed away her pom-poms and her cheerleading outfit. A wicked smirk graced her face. If ever there was a night to get them out again…

* * *

**So there you have it. I hope you enjoyed Part Two! For those of you wanting to get a peek at Lindsay in her cheerleading uniform, you may want to take a look at my story Cheer Up Danny (if you haven't already). I know, I know. Shameless self-promotion on my part, but if I don't do it, who's gonna do it for me? LOL. Thanks for reading and please feel free to leave a review if you like what you've seen here! **

**Oh, and thanks so much for the Fan-aversary wishes! You guys have to know that without the support of all of you, I never would have made it past Chapter 1 of my first story, never mind surpassing the one-year mark. So hats off to you folks!**

***rhymes***


End file.
